All hail the mighty Wanda?
by Black Roses and dark kisses
Summary: What if wanda was a princess on of her other planet? And what if one of her loyal subjects thought she was in danger and came to rescue her?.... The book is better than the summary.
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge- Darien POV

Earth was calling me now. Not for the urge to restart a new life,but to save one. My darling Princess was in danger,and I would'nt stand by and her life go to waste .I would recsuce Her and bring her back to the bats where she belongs… Even if it kills me I would save my beloved Songs of Nirvanna .

It only took a day to perpare this body and I was thankful it was , my host memories were disburbing. It took hours to stop crying For my little sister, But I shoved Cerena's memories to the back of my mind. And now I was ready. Ready to save the most imporant thing in my life.

I stood at the edge of the purple dusty mountians and stared down.

"I'm coming my dear Wanderer." I said and I knew I would.I Have to.

Then started the adventure that would define my life.

Sorry its so short ... i thought it would it would be cool to leave u guys hanging abit.... Sorry. Reguardless please review kindly...


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue- Darien POV

Earth was calling me now. Not for the urge to restart a new life,but to save one. My darling Princess was in danger,and I would'nt stand by and her life go to waste .I would rescues Her and bring her back to the bats where she belongs… Even if it kills me I would save my beloved Songs of Nirvana .

It only took a day to prepare this body and I was thankful it was , my host memories were disbursing. It took hours to stop crying For my little sister, But I shoved Cerena's memories to the back of my mind. And now I was ready. Ready to save the most important thing in my life.

I stood at the edge of the purple dusty mountians and stared down.

"I'm coming my dear Wanderer." I said and I knew I would.I Have to.

Then started the adventure that would define my life.

Sorry its so short ... i thought it would it would be cool to leave u guys hanging a bit.... Sorry. Regardless please review kindly...

chapter 1. the first sight.

the caves were peaceful this time of tear. Early spring was my favorite season. the entire desert seem to spring to life. Plus... raids were oddly easier to accomplish now. Jared had once told me that the souls had what humans called spring fever, that this strange disease caused souls to become careless. I was in hysterics till Mel explained to me that it was a figure of speech and my people weren't sick at all. pet was much more gullible than Mel. Regardless of the reason raids required less man power and that meant one thing to me. I had Ian all to myself for two whole days. Usually he and were to busy on raids ( surround by bistanders ) to be with each other. that first night i got my new body was the last we.... _enjoyed _each others company so to speak and i was beginning to realize alot of other human needs that both pet and i weren't familiar with. So the morning i awoke and realized today marked our vacation i was excited.  
After we waved good bye to Mel, Jared and Brandtt Jamie noticed my... jumpiness.  
" Wanda are you ok?" he asked his bass voice startled me . When i thought of jamie i saw the little baby from Mel's memories not this nearly grown-up that stood in front of me.  
" Sure... I am great."  
" You positive? you seem edgy..."  
" No,no." I lied. trying to be slow and lantent i stepped to the side the took a step back. "I got,er, work to do . I'll see you around."  
Jamie coacked his head to the side .smiled then said. "have fun with Ian." and walked off. I blushed and ran to find Ian.  
The tunnels were moist and smelt of fresh rain. the prurple dust was crusted everywhere now and it made the tunnels look like it was filled stalmite. I figured i met Ian in our bedroom, but when i checked he wasn't there. I tried the gameroom (which was the other place where one could go and not be disturbed) and he wasn't there either. I was starting to worry.  
What if he forgot? Was I that useless?  
my tattered self-eestem was about to bring me to tears when i noticed i had step on something. I lifted up my shoe and took off the tiny red lump stuck to it. at first i didn't realize what it was, but then i remember something Pet had once experinced. She grew a bunch a rose bushes in her fornt yard, the shape of rose petals were firmillar to her.  
"Roses?!" I wondered aloud. " Who would have roses down here?"  
As i looked around i noticed that a trail of petals leding down the path. I was drawn by Pet's strong desire for curiosity led me down the path. I grew real dark so suddenly and when i turned to find my way out i noticed i was trapped. Fear swelled up in belly ,till someone took my hand. I jumped then heard ian laugh playfullly. "You made it."  
I spun around and looked up. "Ian?"  
"yup. Now hurry we only have so long together."  
" where are we going?" I giggled and it didn't matter as longas Ian was with me...  
"To a serect room. I found it a while ago ."  
"Wow." it was a long trail,but when it let out we were in a medium sized room. Candles were hung around on the walls and on the tiny wooden tables. The roses were scattered about the room, and the flowery armoa filled the room. I was stunned beyond expression till i laid my eyes on the large king size bed in the middle of the room.  
"Where did you...When did you... How did you?!?" I couldn't form a coeherant question. He only smiled. "I worked a cuple miracles ...no big deal."  
I laughed and he took me in his arms. My heart broke out inyo a full on sprint ; i was suddenly warmer and light headed.  
"You are amazing, Ian. I chuckled. He kissed my cheeck,then my neck, then traced down to my collar bone.  
Did the sun fly through the window?! There were flames under my skin." Nah. the real miracle is you,Wanda. You brighten up my life each and every day."My eyes were full of tears and not even the no pain could compare with this feeling.  
"I love you. I love more than i ever loved anything on any planet ,Ian."  
He too looked to be crying as he gentally picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I tried to make it as romatic as posible... I hope work it work 4 u guys caused i nearly cried writting it. :) lqtm. ANYHOO... send in those reviws.

Ian Pov-

I lay on the bed perfectly content with life in general. Wanda had her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were around the small of her back.

"We should do _that_ more often." I chuckled. I felt her gentle giggle. "I agree." I let the peaceful atmosphere linger a bit before asking. "Wanda are you happy with this life?"  
NOTHING was more important than my Wanda's happiness.  
She turned so she could look into my eyes. Her golden hair was like a halo around her cherubic face. I brushed back a strand of hair on her face on habit, plus it was my way of making sure she was real and the angelic dream I saw her as. She blushed; it was so lovely it hurt . Her bells and honey voice answered. "Of course I am. How could anyone not be happy? Being surrounded by love ones as dear as you are to me."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, but another thought creep into my head. "Don't you miss being a soul?"

"I am still a soul... Only... Native." She explained in a soft voice. I sighed in content. My biggest fear was that I would lose Wanda. I needed so badly. She saw my dismay and reached up to kiss me. I wasn't exactly a peck on the lips. Her hands twisted in my hair and I held her closely, she made a tiny moan and that set gasoline to the flames. My hands traced up and down her curves and I was ready for round two so to speak when we heard the calls coming from outside the door in a ghastly tone. Jamie's voice.

"Wanda?! Where are you...please come quick!"  
Wanda jumped up without hesitation and her tiny body was a whirl wind as she put back on her clothes. I sighed a little and followed her rampage and dashed out the room. We raced to the main plaza where everyone, including my thickheaded brother going wild. "Get the gun away from it!" Sharon yelled. "Hurry!" echoed Mel was in tears and screaming like crazy. I fought our way through the chaos till the scene was clear. A soul had Jared at gun point. I instinctually backed away and put a arm around Wanda. Jared was covered in sweat. Then as the soul prepared to fire he looked up and smiled. "Wanderer my princess." He said

So... from Romantic to a totally cliff... yup, spontanious is my middle name! LOL. But i need a idea for the future. So i taking in a vote. Should Darien fall in love with Wanda? review me yes or no and i'll take in the most after 3 days. so vote like your life depended on it okay? Hehe. But till then i'll keep on posting.


	3. Chapter 3

Prologue- Darien POV

Earth was calling me now. Not for the urge to restart a new life,but to save one. My darling Princess was in danger,and I would'nt stand by and her life go to waste .I would rescues Her and bring her back to the bats where she belongs… Even if it kills me I would save my beloved Songs of Nirvana .

It only took a day to prepare this body and I was thankful it was , my host memories were disbursing. It took hours to stop crying For my little sister, But I shoved Cerena's memories to the back of my mind. And now I was ready. Ready to save the most important thing in my life.

I stood at the edge of the purple dusty mountians and stared down.

"I'm coming my dear Wanderer." I said and I knew I would.I Have to.

Then started the adventure that would define my life.

Sorry its so short ... i thought it would it would be cool to leave u guys hanging a bit.... Sorry. Regardless please review kindly...

chapter 1. the first sight.

the caves were peaceful this time of tear. Early spring was my favorite season. the entire desert seem to spring to life. Plus... raids were oddly easier to accomplish now. Jared had once told me that the souls had what humans called spring fever, that this strange disease caused souls to become careless. I was in hysterics till Mel explained to me that it was a figure of speech and my people weren't sick at all. Pet was much more gullible than Mel. Regardless of the reason raids required less man power and that meant one thing to me. I had Ian all to myself for two whole days. Usually he and I were to busy on raids ( surround by bistanders ) to be with each other. that first night i got my new body was the last we.... _enjoyed _each others company so to speak and i was beginning to realize alot of other human needs that both pet and i weren't familiar with. So the morning i awoke and realized today marked our vacation i was excited.  
After we waved good bye to Mel, Jared and Brandtt Jamie noticed my... jumpiness.  
" Wanda are you ok?" he asked his bass voice startled me . When i thought of jamie i saw the little baby from Mel's memories not this nearly grown-up that stood in front of me.  
" Sure... I am great."  
" You positive? you seem edgy..."  
" No,no." I lied. trying to be slow and lantent i stepped to the side the took a step back. "I got,er, work to do . I'll see you around."  
Jamie coacked his head to the side .smiled then said. "have fun with Ian." and walked off. I blushed and ran to find Ian.  
The tunnels were moist and smelt of fresh rain. the prurple dust was crusted everywhere now and it made the tunnels look like it was filled stalmite. I figured i met Ian in our bedroom, but when i checked he wasn't there. I tried the gameroom (which was the other place where one could go and not be disturbed) and he wasn't there either. I was starting to worry.  
What if he forgot? Was I that useless?  
my tattered self-eestem was about to bring me to tears when i noticed i had step on something. I lifted up my shoe and took off the tiny red lump stuck to it. at first i didn't realize what it was, but then i remember something Pet had once experinced. She grew a bunch a rose bushes in her fornt yard, the shape of rose petals were firmillar to her.  
"Roses?!" I wondered aloud. " Who would have roses down here?"  
As i looked around i noticed that a trail of petals leding down the path. I was drawn by Pet's strong desire for curiosity as it led me down the path. It grew real dark so suddenly and when i turned to find my way out i noticed i was trapped. Fear swelled up in belly ,till someone took my hand. I jumped then heard ian laugh playfullly. "You made it."  
I spun around and looked up. "Ian?"  
"yup. Now hurry we only have so long together."  
" where are we going?" I giggled and it didn't matter as longas Ian was with me...  
"To a serect room. I found it a while ago ."  
"Wow." it was a long trail,but when it let out we were in a medium sized room. Candles were hung around on the walls and on the tiny wooden tables. The roses were scattered about the room, and the flowery armoa filled the room. I was stunned beyond expression till i laid my eyes on the large king size bed in the middle of the room.  
"Where did you...When did you... How did you?!?" I couldn't form a coeherant question. He only smiled. "I worked a cuple miracles ...no big deal."  
I laughed and he took me in his arms. My heart broke out inyo a full on sprint ; i was suddenly warmer and light headed.  
"You are amazing, Ian. I chuckled. He kissed my cheeck,then my neck, then traced down to my collar bone.  
Did the sun fly through the window?! There were flames under my skin." Nah. the real miracle is you,Wanda. You brighten up my life each and every day."My eyes were full of tears and not even the no pain could compare with this feeling.  
"I love you. I love more than i ever loved anything on any planet ,Ian."  
He too looked to be crying as he gentally picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I tried to make it as romatic as posible... I hope work it work 4 u guys caused i nearly cried writting it. :) lqtm. ANYHOO... send in those reviws.

Ian Pov-

I lay on the bed perfectly content with life in general. Wanda had her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were around the small of her back.

"We should do _that_ more often." I chuckled. I felt her gentle giggle. "I agree." I let the peaceful atmosphere linger a bit before asking. "Wanda are you happy with this life?"  
NOTHING was more important than my Wanda's happiness.  
She turned so she could look into my eyes. Her golden hair was like a halo around her cherubic face. I brushed back a strand of hair on her face on habit, plus it was my way of making sure she was real and the angelic dream I saw her as. She blushed; it was so lovely it hurt . Her bells and honey voice answered. "Of course I am. How could anyone not be happy? Being surrounded by love ones as dear as you are to me."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, but another thought creep into my head. "Don't you miss being a soul?"

"I am still a soul... Only... Native." She explained in a soft voice. I sighed in content. My biggest fear was that I would lose Wanda. I needed so badly. She saw my dismay and reached up to kiss me. I wasn't exactly a peck on the lips. Her hands twisted in my hair and I held her closely, she made a tiny moan and that set gasoline to the flames. My hands traced up and down her curves and I was ready for round two so to speak when we heard the calls coming from outside the door in a ghastly tone. Jamie's voice.

"Wanda?! Where are you...please come quick!"  
Wanda jumped up without hesitation and her tiny body was a whirl wind as she put back on her clothes. I sighed a little and followed her rampage and dashed out the room. We raced to the main plaza where everyone, including my thickheaded brother going wild. "Get the gun away from it!" Sharon yelled. "Hurry!" echoed Mel was in tears and screaming like crazy. I fought our way through the chaos till the scene was clear. A soul had Jared at gun point. I instinctually backed away and put a arm around Wanda. Jared was covered in sweat. Then as the soul prepared to fire he looked up and smiled. "Wanderer my princess." He said

So... from Romantic to a totally cliffy... yup, spontanious is my middle name! LOL. But i need a idea for the future. So i taking in a vote. Should Darien fall in love with Wanda? review me yes or no and i'll take in the most after 3 days. so vote like your life depended on it okay? Hehe. But till then i'll keep on posting.

The voting is closed you guys. And thanks alot for the reviews!! I feel so... well, Happy that people like my Fanfic so much and while im on the subject big thanks to Kielagh for all the kindness. It sounds sooo dorky, but i need the support! ( so sorry about the dying part, )  
Anyhoo back to the story...


	4. Chapter 4

Prologue- Darien POV

Earth was calling me now. Not for the urge to restart a new life,but to save one. My darling Princess was in danger,and I would'nt stand by and her life go to waste .I would rescues Her and bring her back to the bats where she belongs… Even if it kills me I would save my beloved Songs of Nirvana .

It only took a day to prepare this body and I was thankful it was , my host memories were disbursing. It took hours to stop crying For my little sister, But I shoved Cerena's memories to the back of my mind. And now I was ready. Ready to save the most important thing in my life.

I stood at the edge of the purple dusty mountians and stared down.

"I'm coming my dear Wanderer." I said and I knew I would.I Have to.

Then started the adventure that would define my life.

Sorry its so short ... i thought it would it would be cool to leave u guys hanging a bit.... Sorry. Regardless please review kindly...

chapter 1. the first sight.

the caves were peaceful this time of tear. Early spring was my favorite season. the entire desert seem to spring to life. Plus... raids were oddly easier to accomplish now. Jared had once told me that the souls had what humans called spring fever, that this strange disease caused souls to become careless. I was in hysterics till Mel explained to me that it was a figure of speech and my people weren't sick at all. Pet was much more gullible than Mel. Regardless of the reason raids required less man power and that meant one thing to me. I had Ian all to myself for two whole days. Usually he and I were to busy on raids ( surround by bistanders ) to be with each other. that first night i got my new body was the last we.... _enjoyed _each others company so to speak and i was beginning to realize alot of other human needs that both pet and i weren't familiar with. So the morning i awoke and realized today marked our vacation i was excited.  
After we waved good bye to Mel, Jared and Brandtt Jamie noticed my... jumpiness.  
" Wanda are you ok?" he asked his bass voice startled me . When i thought of jamie i saw the little baby from Mel's memories not this nearly grown-up that stood in front of me.  
" Sure... I am great."  
" You positive? you seem edgy..."  
" No,no." I lied. trying to be slow and lantent i stepped to the side the took a step back. "I got,er, work to do . I'll see you around."  
Jamie coacked his head to the side .smiled then said. "have fun with Ian." and walked off. I blushed and ran to find Ian.  
The tunnels were moist and smelt of fresh rain. the prurple dust was crusted everywhere now and it made the tunnels look like it was filled stalmite. I figured i met Ian in our bedroom, but when i checked he wasn't there. I tried the gameroom (which was the other place where one could go and not be disturbed) and he wasn't there either. I was starting to worry.  
What if he forgot? Was I that useless?  
my tattered self-eestem was about to bring me to tears when i noticed i had step on something. I lifted up my shoe and took off the tiny red lump stuck to it. at first i didn't realize what it was, but then i remember something Pet had once experinced. She grew a bunch a rose bushes in her fornt yard, the shape of rose petals were firmillar to her.  
"Roses?!" I wondered aloud. " Who would have roses down here?"  
As i looked around i noticed that a trail of petals leding down the path. I was drawn by Pet's strong desire for curiosity as it led me down the path. It grew real dark so suddenly and when i turned to find my way out i noticed i was trapped. Fear swelled up in belly ,till someone took my hand. I jumped then heard ian laugh playfullly. "You made it."  
I spun around and looked up. "Ian?"  
"yup. Now hurry we only have so long together."  
" where are we going?" I giggled and it didn't matter as longas Ian was with me...  
"To a serect room. I found it a while ago ."  
"Wow." it was a long trail,but when it let out we were in a medium sized room. Candles were hung around on the walls and on the tiny wooden tables. The roses were scattered about the room, and the flowery armoa filled the room. I was stunned beyond expression till i laid my eyes on the large king size bed in the middle of the room.  
"Where did you...When did you... How did you?!?" I couldn't form a coeherant question. He only smiled. "I worked a cuple miracles ...no big deal."  
I laughed and he took me in his arms. My heart broke out inyo a full on sprint ; i was suddenly warmer and light headed.  
"You are amazing, Ian. I chuckled. He kissed my cheeck,then my neck, then traced down to my collar bone.  
Did the sun fly through the window?! There were flames under my skin." Nah. the real miracle is you,Wanda. You brighten up my life each and every day."My eyes were full of tears and not even the no pain could compare with this feeling.  
"I love you. I love more than i ever loved anything on any planet ,Ian."  
He too looked to be crying as he gentally picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I tried to make it as romatic as posible... I hope work it work 4 u guys caused i nearly cried writting it. :) lqtm. ANYHOO... send in those reviws.

Ian Pov-

I lay on the bed perfectly content with life in general. Wanda had her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were around the small of her back.

"We should do _that_ more often." I chuckled. I felt her gentle giggle. "I agree." I let the peaceful atmosphere linger a bit before asking. "Wanda are you happy with this life?"  
NOTHING was more important than my Wanda's happiness.  
She turned so she could look into my eyes. Her golden hair was like a halo around her cherubic face. I brushed back a strand of hair on her face on habit, plus it was my way of making sure she was real and the angelic dream I saw her as. She blushed; it was so lovely it hurt . Her bells and honey voice answered. "Of course I am. How could anyone not be happy? Being surrounded by love ones as dear as you are to me."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, but another thought creep into my head. "Don't you miss being a soul?"

"I am still a soul... Only... Native." She explained in a soft voice. I sighed in content. My biggest fear was that I would lose Wanda. I needed so badly. She saw my dismay and reached up to kiss me. I wasn't exactly a peck on the lips. Her hands twisted in my hair and I held her closely, she made a tiny moan and that set gasoline to the flames. My hands traced up and down her curves and I was ready for round two so to speak when we heard the calls coming from outside the door in a ghastly tone. Jamie's voice.

"Wanda?! Where are you...please come quick!"  
Wanda jumped up without hesitation and her tiny body was a whirl wind as she put back on her clothes. I sighed a little and followed her rampage and dashed out the room. We raced to the main plaza where everyone, including my thickheaded brother going wild. "Get the gun away from it!" Sharon yelled. "Hurry!" echoed Mel was in tears and screaming like crazy. I fought our way through the chaos till the scene was clear. A soul had Jared at gun point. I instinctively backed away and put a arm around Wanda. Jared was covered in sweat. Then as the soul prepared to fire he looked up and smiled. "Wanderer my princess." He said

So... from Romantic to a totally cliffy... yup, spontanious is my middle name! LOL. But i need a idea for the future. So i taking in a vote. Should Darien fall in love with Wanda? review me yes or no and i'll take in the most after 3 days. so vote like your life depended on it okay? Hehe. But till then i'll keep on posting.

The voting is closed you guys. And thanks alot for the reviews!! I feel so... well, Happy that people like my Fanfic so much and while I'm on the subject big thanks to Kielagh for all the kindness. It sounds sooo dorky, but i need the support! ( so sorry about the dying part, )  
Anyhoo back to the story...

Darien POV-

All the harsh weather of the desert, all the starving, everything about my adventure that nearly killed me was suddenly ok as i gazed into her eyes. I couldn't be happier as i spoke the words that was candy on my tongue. "My princess you're alive."  
Her dull grey eyes sparkled then turned grave. I got up, carful not to drop the gun and took a step closer. THe one with deep blue eyes had spun her behind him and started to mummer words that were profanie and enraged. I ignored that and peeked around him to see my meaning for my life. She was as beautiful as a human as a bat, prehaps even a bit more. Something about this angel scearmed fragile and deilcate, but that just added onto her enchanment. I couldn't help but smile. " Songs of Nirvanna, my love. I've come for you."  
Around me all the humans nearly blew up. A wave of shouts surrounded me. I watched her face as she shook her head slowly. " T-that name...How could you..." then she gasped. "Darien! Oh, holy crow... Darien!?"  
" That it is. "  
"ITs been a long time." She starmed.  
" 50 years, 11 months,3 weeks, 25 days." i corrected with a wry smile. She sighed and looked uneasily at the gun in my hands.  
"Please put it down." she asked. I was compelled to preform every comand she asked , but... i looked at the angery faces of the humans.  
She gave the blue eyed a shy look and whispered something i couldnt hear and he hestaited, but her her go. Slowly she waltzed over to the older looking human and whispered something in his ear. He rolled his eyes and gave a doubtious look. " Wanda..."  
" trust me."  
"Fine,fine.... Guys listen up. Evetally Wanda's got some explaining to do, but it involves this one- he yanked his head at me- "So his staying in the infirmary till futher notice while wanda tells us anthor story." He grimaced down at her. "One we havent heared." He only said that to her and she looked down in shame. " Sorry,"  
He patted her shoulder. " Brandt, Kyle keep tabs on this make sure Jared's okay and the rest of you follow me to the game room. The floor's all yours Wanderer."  
Once again she blushed , but looked at me. "I'll be back... You desereve an explaination too."  
my heart thundered. My princess in the clucthes of those humans... it made me sick.  
She smiled a little guessing my thoughts. "These are good people . You'll be safe and so am worry."  
I felt at ease. My trusted my princess with my life. Slowly the crowd vanished and the humans took me away.  
Wandas POV-


	5. Chapter 5

Prologue- Darien POV

Earth was calling me now. Not for the urge to restart a new life,but to save one. My darling Princess was in danger,and I would'nt stand by and her life go to waste .I would rescues Her and bring her back to the bats where she belongs… Even if it kills me I would save my beloved Songs of Nirvana .

It only took a day to prepare this body and I was thankful it was , my host memories were disbursing. It took hours to stop crying For my little sister, But I shoved Cerena's memories to the back of my mind. And now I was ready. Ready to save the most important thing in my life.

I stood at the edge of the purple dusty mountians and stared down.

"I'm coming my dear Wanderer." I said and I knew I would.I Have to.

Then started the adventure that would define my life.

Sorry its so short ... i thought it would it would be cool to leave u guys hanging a bit.... Sorry. Regardless please review kindly...

chapter 1. the first sight.

the caves were peaceful this time of tear. Early spring was my favorite season. the entire desert seem to spring to life. Plus... raids were oddly easier to accomplish now. Jared had once told me that the souls had what humans called spring fever, that this strange disease caused souls to become careless. I was in hysterics till Mel explained to me that it was a figure of speech and my people weren't sick at all. Pet was much more gullible than Mel. Regardless of the reason raids required less man power and that meant one thing to me. I had Ian all to myself for two whole days. Usually he and I were to busy on raids ( surround by bistanders ) to be with each other. that first night i got my new body was the last we.... _enjoyed _each others company so to speak and i was beginning to realize alot of other human needs that both pet and i weren't familiar with. So the morning i awoke and realized today marked our vacation i was excited.  
After we waved good bye to Mel, Jared and Brandtt Jamie noticed my... jumpiness.  
" Wanda are you ok?" he asked his bass voice startled me . When i thought of jamie i saw the little baby from Mel's memories not this nearly grown-up that stood in front of me.  
" Sure... I am great."  
" You positive? you seem edgy..."  
" No,no." I lied. trying to be slow and lantent i stepped to the side the took a step back. "I got,er, work to do . I'll see you around."  
Jamie coacked his head to the side .smiled then said. "have fun with Ian." and walked off. I blushed and ran to find Ian.  
The tunnels were moist and smelt of fresh rain. the prurple dust was crusted everywhere now and it made the tunnels look like it was filled stalmite. I figured i met Ian in our bedroom, but when i checked he wasn't there. I tried the gameroom (which was the other place where one could go and not be disturbed) and he wasn't there either. I was starting to worry.  
What if he forgot? Was I that useless?  
my tattered self-eestem was about to bring me to tears when i noticed i had step on something. I lifted up my shoe and took off the tiny red lump stuck to it. at first i didn't realize what it was, but then i remember something Pet had once experinced. She grew a bunch a rose bushes in her fornt yard, the shape of rose petals were firmillar to her.  
"Roses?!" I wondered aloud. " Who would have roses down here?"  
As i looked around i noticed that a trail of petals leding down the path. I was drawn by Pet's strong desire for curiosity as it led me down the path. It grew real dark so suddenly and when i turned to find my way out i noticed i was trapped. Fear swelled up in belly ,till someone took my hand. I jumped then heard ian laugh playfullly. "You made it."  
I spun around and looked up. "Ian?"  
"yup. Now hurry we only have so long together."  
" where are we going?" I giggled and it didn't matter as longas Ian was with me...  
"To a serect room. I found it a while ago ."  
"Wow." it was a long trail,but when it let out we were in a medium sized room. Candles were hung around on the walls and on the tiny wooden tables. The roses were scattered about the room, and the flowery armoa filled the room. I was stunned beyond expression till i laid my eyes on the large king size bed in the middle of the room.  
"Where did you...When did you... How did you?!?" I couldn't form a coeherant question. He only smiled. "I worked a cuple miracles ...no big deal."  
I laughed and he took me in his arms. My heart broke out inyo a full on sprint ; i was suddenly warmer and light headed.  
"You are amazing, Ian. I chuckled. He kissed my cheeck,then my neck, then traced down to my collar bone.  
Did the sun fly through the window?! There were flames under my skin." Nah. the real miracle is you,Wanda. You brighten up my life each and every day."My eyes were full of tears and not even the no pain could compare with this feeling.  
"I love you. I love more than i ever loved anything on any planet ,Ian."  
He too looked to be crying as he gentally picked me up and carried me to the bed.

I tried to make it as romatic as posible... I hope work it work 4 u guys caused i nearly cried writting it. :) lqtm. ANYHOO... send in those reviws.

Ian Pov-

I lay on the bed perfectly content with life in general. Wanda had her tiny arms wrapped around my waist and my arms were around the small of her back.

chapter 2

"We should do _that_ more often." I chuckled. I felt her gentle giggle. "I agree." I let the peaceful atmosphere linger a bit before asking. "Wanda are you happy with this life?"  
NOTHING was more important than my Wanda's happiness.  
She turned so she could look into my eyes. Her golden hair was like a halo around her cherubic face. I brushed back a strand of hair on her face on habit, plus it was my way of making sure she was real and the angelic dream I saw her as. She blushed; it was so lovely it hurt . Her bells and honey voice answered. "Of course I am. How could anyone not be happy? Being surrounded by love ones as dear as you are to me."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, but another thought creep into my head. "Don't you miss being a soul?"

"I am still a soul... Only... Native." She explained in a soft voice. I sighed in content. My biggest fear was that I would lose Wanda. I needed so badly. She saw my dismay and reached up to kiss me. I wasn't exactly a peck on the lips. Her hands twisted in my hair and I held her closely, she made a tiny moan and that set gasoline to the flames. My hands traced up and down her curves and I was ready for round two so to speak when we heard the calls coming from outside the door in a ghastly tone. Jamie's voice.

"Wanda?! Where are you...please come quick!"  
Wanda jumped up without hesitation and her tiny body was a whirl wind as she put back on her clothes. I sighed a little and followed her rampage and dashed out the room. We raced to the main plaza where everyone, including my thickheaded brother going wild. "Get the gun away from it!" Sharon yelled. "Hurry!" echoed Mel was in tears and screaming like crazy. I fought our way through the chaos till the scene was clear. A soul had Jared at gun point. I instinctively backed away and put a arm around Wanda. Jared was covered in sweat. Then as the soul prepared to fire he looked up and smiled. "Wanderer my princess." He said

So... from Romantic to a totally cliffy... yup, spontanious is my middle name! LOL. But i need a idea for the future. So i taking in a vote. Should Darien fall in love with Wanda? review me yes or no and i'll take in the most after 3 days. so vote like your life depended on it okay? Hehe. But till then i'll keep on posting.

The voting is closed you guys. And thanks alot for the reviews!! I feel so... well, Happy that people like my Fanfic so much and while I'm on the subject big thanks to Kielagh for all the kindness. It sounds sooo dorky, but i need the support! ( so sorry about the dying part, )  
Anyhoo back to the story...

Darien POV- Chapter 3

All the harsh weather of the desert, all the starving, everything about my adventure that nearly killed me was suddenly ok as i gazed into her eyes. I couldn't be happier as i spoke the words that was candy on my tongue. "My princess you're alive."  
Her dull grey eyes sparkled then turned grave. I got up, carful not to drop the gun and took a step closer. THe one with deep blue eyes had spun her behind him and started to mummer words that were profanie and enraged. I ignored that and peeked around him to see my meaning for my life. She was as beautiful as a human as a bat, prehaps even a bit more. Something about this angel scearmed fragile and deilcate, but that just added onto her enchanment. I couldn't help but smile. " Songs of Nirvanna, my love. I've come for you."  
Around me all the humans nearly blew up. A wave of shouts surrounded me. I watched her face as she shook her head slowly. " T-that name...How could you..." then she gasped. "Darien! Oh, holy crow... Darien!?"  
" That it is. "  
"ITs been a long time." She starmed.  
" 50 years, 11 months,3 weeks, 25 days." i corrected with a wry smile. She sighed and looked uneasily at the gun in my hands.  
"Please put it down." she asked. I was compelled to preform every comand she asked , but... i looked at the angery faces of the humans.  
She gave the blue eyed a shy look and whispered something i couldnt hear and he hestaited, but her her go. Slowly she waltzed over to the older looking human and whispered something in his ear. He rolled his eyes and gave a doubtious look. " Wanda..."  
" trust me."  
"Fine,fine.... Guys listen up. Evetally Wanda's got some explaining to do, but it involves this one- he yanked his head at me- "So his staying in the infirmary till futher notice while wanda tells us anthor story." He grimaced down at her. "One we havent heared." He only said that to her and she looked down in shame. " Sorry,"  
He patted her shoulder. " Brandt, Kyle keep tabs on this make sure Jared's okay and the rest of you follow me to the game room. The floor's all yours Wanderer."  
Once again she blushed , but looked at me. "I'll be back... You desereve an explaination too."  
my heart thundered. My princess in the clucthes of those humans... it made me sick.  
She smiled a little guessing my thoughts. "These are good people . You'll be safe and so am worry."  
I felt at ease. My trusted my princess with my life. Slowly the crowd vanished and the humans took me away.

chapter 4  
Wanda's POV-

My heart fluttered uneasyily as the room filled. I could feel the blush buring a whole int my checks as i treid to give my family an assuring look, but judging their paniced looks, i wasnt doing such a good job. i gave up ttrying to claim down my family and focused on my myself.i shut my eyes and took a deep breath.  
My former subject-who was prombley clincally obsessed- tracked me down after i ran away. what was the point of getting lost if youre going to be found!? Ian interupted my fretting with a chaste kiss on the check." Wanda were waiting,love."  
Ian...  
I had a sercet i kept from him espically....something i would've avoided telling him if posible,but it was time to fess up. As soon as thought the words Pet's shyness waighted down on me like a ton a bricks. My blush went crimson and i had to look down at my feet. Jamie patted my head( something he did to both comfort and make fun of me.)"We not mad at you... just confused, pretend you're still teaching us like you did in Mel's body." his adlut voice crooned lovingly. I smiled,but still couldn't find my voice. Then kyle cleared his thoart rudely."Hurry up Wanda! we arent getting younger."  
I nearly brust into tears. Pet had the world's most fragile feelings.  
Ian shot him a dirty look at the same time i heard Mel say "stop being such a prick, kyle."  
Jared was limping right beside her, but his leg was bandaged. I started to teel him to go lay down when he smiled."And miss the great adventures of Wanderer?!No way." Mel smiled too. "stop being so self concious, were of us,so talk."

I summoned up my courage and started to rant about my formor life.

A/N: It been a CRAZY week you guys so sorry about the updating issues...i'll get it together one day. there are a cuple of notes for the next part. One instead of a long drawnout consevation Wanda just going to relive the tale through a flashback. So if theres no caves... or ian...or humans for that fact it normal and i am not crazy. Second, this is before she came to earth so her oppions might be a little diffrent. Last it going to be awhile before i post it up. (i'm NOT trying to be evil- honestly) my computer is broke so pleaz bare with me and.... before this list gets too long review,review,review!! i need your honest oppinons,even the bad ones. Thank u. -Chrissy M.L.T ~not to be confused with B.L.T.~ LOL!!


	6. Chapter 6

I sat at our four moons in a quiet yet exhausted sulk. This was the first time I had any downtime. My vocals cords felt fried from singing all day. It was nice that my subjects enjoyed my voice, but I sort of wished I wasn't good at it. Or that was never inserted in this body. The one who's coat is snow and corn silk. The so called ruler of the sounds and symphony. I was born into the one called Songs of Nirvana. But that wasn't me...I was a wanderer. I had no home nor did I really want one. That was just I was, but being a princesses entitled me staying on this world, forever.

I was going insane!!!!!! But I couldn't let this trouble me now. I starched out my wings and yawned. I had get a few minutes of sleep....

"OHHHHHH, princess!!!"

Why? Dear heavenly half note, why now?

I put on a smile as Singsongs came into view. She was my closet friend and my lady in waiting, but mostly she was an overly worshiping pest. That was wrong of me. It wasn't soul like at all. And I take it all back. Singsongs were a dear friend. I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Songs of Nirvana, are you okay? Did I frighten you? Ohhhh, I apologize a million times if I have. Please forgive my rudeness."

I chuckled softly. "I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Oh! My, my, my, sleepy? Are you aware of that our active cycle is at night?" she said in playful tone.

I wouldn't be tired if everyone just left me alone! No that was wrong of me again. I made a face. Why was I this rude? Sing Songs took it the wrong way.

"I mean no offense."

"I know."

I sighed. "It's time inst it ?"

"Yup."

~~~~~~ A/N- okay, okay. I know it's a stupid idea to write this much, but I just wanted to get this part out the way. Plus I had to thank my good buddy Black Moon Falling 4 giving me some very good information, and I'll post the rest very soon. And pleazzzz review. ~~~~~~~~ 


	7. Chapter 7

I sat at our four moons in a quiet yet exhausted sulk. This was the first time I had any downtime. My vocals cords felt fried from singing all day. It was nice that my subjects enjoyed my voice, but I sort of wished I wasn't good at it. Or that was never inserted in this body. The one who's coat is snow and corn silk. The so called ruler of the sounds and symphony. I was born into the one called Songs of Nirvana. But that wasn't me...I was a wanderer. I had no home nor did I really want one. That was just I was, but being a princesses entitled me staying on this world, forever.

I was going insane!!!!!! But I couldn't let this trouble me now. I starched out my wings and yawned. I had get a few minutes of sleep....

"OHHHHHH, princess!!!"

Why? Dear heavenly half note, why now?

I put on a smile as Singsongs came into view. She was my closet friend and my lady in waiting, but mostly she was an overly worshiping pest. That was wrong of me. It wasn't soul like at all. And I take it all back. Singsongs were a dear friend. I had to keep reminding myself of that.

"Songs of Nirvana, are you okay? Did I frighten you? Ohhhh, I apologize a million times if I have. Please forgive my rudeness."

I chuckled softly. "I'm fine. Just sleepy."

"Oh! My, my, my, sleepy? Are you aware of that our active cycle is at night?" she said in playful tone.

I wouldn't be tired if everyone just left me alone! No that was wrong of me again. I made a face. Why was I this rude? Sing Songs took it the wrong way.

"I mean no offense."

"I know."

I sighed. "It's time inst it ?"

"Yup."

~~~~~~ A/N- okay, okay. I know it's a stupid idea to write this much, but I just wanted to get this part out the way. Plus I had to thank my good buddy Black Moon Falling 4 giving me some very good information, and I'll post the rest very soon. And pleazzzz review. ~~~~~~~~

The stage was set. I would always spiral into a deep panic even thought I have done this so many times before. I took a deep breath and looked into sky waiting on the moons to center. There were three. One pale yellow and the other two were crimson. There was what we looked up to, our gods, Legend has it that those moons gave us the ability to sing. That they gave this whole universe the sweetest song ever written. No piece of music was greater, No note was more pure. Those moons gave the universe me.

If truly believe that I was "the gift" then I wouldn't want to leave as badly as I do. It's like some exotic bird being trapped in a cage. Just because it's rare or special people want to lock it up like some sideshow. If I ever escape off this world then I live somewhere in the open. Somewhere the sun shines down all the time. -A/N- can you say irony? - That's where I'll go. Singsongs smile and nods at me. "It's time, Hun." I suppressed a groan. I looked as the three moons became one and started to sing: Ll'ew etirw a gnos taht snrut tuo eth sthgil. EW htob yob dan lrig os ylneddus gnikahas edisni. T'nod etsaw ruoy gnihtaerb. Tsuj esolc ruoy seyes. Ll'ew epoh sti ton rof gnihton ta lla. Enitnelav terces

By now a crowd was around me. Singing in harmony it was the only time where being a bat was I was proud to be songs of nirvana. I would lead off in the song we sing every morning or night if you consider the whole nocturnal thing. Millions of beautiful voices filled the forest. It was a thing of beauty. Finally the song was over, there was applause then praise then worship (all the things I hate the most) Singssongs came over to me. Eyes all wide and full of love. Ugh.

"You were AMAZING! And ever so beautiful and ohhhhh you're just soooooooo perfect!!! I wish I was you. Doesn't everyone? They'd be crazy if they didn't"

"Enough, I'm not that great…."

"Liar. Excuse my tongue, but honestly."

I was about to puke when a firmillar face came up to me Darien.

He smiled at sing songs and gave her an innocent look." A Sing song there's some soul who requested your presence."

"oh. That must be the Songs of nirvana fan club. Take care milady." And then she flew off. I looked up at Darien's wry smile.

"What did you do?"

"I lied."

"That's horrible!"

"I know, but I it was worth it to be alone with you."

I smiled. My only true friend. "Let's get out of here." He said and at the moment that was the greatest song I ever heard.

~~~~~~~~~A/N. r u getting tired of these? Sorry, but they're necessary. The next part is Darien pov. And I'm still working on it so ….yeah. And if the song confused you. its simple... its the main chorus if serect valentine by we the kings written backwards. i wanted it to be cool... you know alienish, well i tried at least.


End file.
